Breaker accessories are currently available for molded case circuit breakers which allow a plurality of auxiliary functions to be inserted within the breaker assembly without substantial modification to the assembly. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 088,714, filed Oct. 26, 1979, and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention describes one such standardized breaker accessory package.
Breaker accessory functions are described within the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,166,260; 4,097,831; 4,075,584; 3,162,740; 3,360,751; and 3,919,674.
When accessories such as described within the above patents are employed within J and K frame breakers, each of the individual accessories must be particularly tailored to fit the breaker housing. With the advent of MICRO-VERSATRIP.RTM. molded case circuit breakers as described within the General Electric Product Bulletin GEA10676 contained within a compact breaker housing, a need was developed for a compact accessory module which could be readily fitted within the breaker housing with little or no modification to the housing.
The purpose of this invention is to describe a mounting module which is adapted to receive a plurality of breaker accessories and which can be inserted within various J and K frame breakers without modification to the breaker enclosure. The module also carries an electrically insulative protective cover to display the particular accessory circuit diagrams in accordance with UL requirements.